


10 Things About the Facebook Boys

by Laenix



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, First TSN Fic, Friendship, Gen, List, Not Beta Read, Speculation, Ten Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laenix/pseuds/Laenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 things about the Social Network boys that maybe you know, maybe you don't. And maybe they're true, and maybe they weren't, and maybe they will be.</p>
<p>(Or - I angst about TSN when I should be studying.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things About the Facebook Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not very good. Partly because I'm not a very disciplined writer, partly because it came out of my not studying for finals and this is unbetaed. But its my first TSN fanfiction. So hopefully it's not too dreadful.

  1. Mark has been passed a note in class three times in his life. The first read _Dear Bryan, do you like me? Check Yes or No._ The second read, _Yo Zuck, Chris and me wanna triple at Kirkland next sem. You in?_
  2. It used to be Chris who came back, drunk, incoherent and needing to be taken care of. Then Mark, Eduardo, and Dustin started hurting and Chris lost the luxury.
  3. Dustin has a lot of post-its, and he has specific colors for specific purposes. Comp-sci related stuff is green. Chris-related stuff is hot pink, because it irritates him and looks funny stuck to his forehead when sleeping. Mark-related stuff is blue because he tends to miss them otherwise. It isn't until he sees the pale yellow square with the words, _don’t sign same contract that Eduardo did_ , that he realizes that he forgot all his post-its at Kirkland.
  4. In high school, Sean tried out for the lacrosse team. When he wound up a sweating, asthmatic mess on the grass, he figured competitive sports wasn't his thing. 
  5. When he was a child, he would go into his father’s office to try to talk about his insecurities. Upon realizing his father didn’t want to or couldn’t listen, his heart hurt. When he is in college, and finds himself unable to stay away from Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo wonders if he’s a bit masochistic.
  6. When a sharply dressed beautiful Brazilian boy approaches him at a party, smiles at him, treats him like he's the only person in the world, and talks about the Porc, the Fly Club, the Phoenix, about how important it is to meet all the right people, all Mark can think when he goes to bed that night is an incredulous, _“... shit.”_
  7. Chris knows that when you smile at a person, it means you’re glad that person is in your life, that you’re glad to have met them. He has long mastered the art of conjuring up that smile regardless of what he really feels. Dustin is the first person he meets who never has to fake a smile. Mark is the first person he meets who would never fake a smile. 
  8. When Sean calls home, his mom asks him how his music project is going, if he’s got his epi-pen, tells him she’s proud of him. Eventually his dad takes the receiver and says, “Will you be clean enough to visit this Christmas?” And Sean makes a joke about New Year resolutions. 
  9. Dustin used to imagine being the knight in all the fairy tales who saves the people and wins their love and admiration. But princesses come and go. Erica has no intention of being friends, Alice and Christy can’t help, Stephanie Attis isn’t wearing a sign on her shirt, and Eduardo was the only – only Dustin isn’t the hero of this story. 
  10. That Eduardo meets up with Chris back at Harvard is actually a surprise. They’re really only friends because Chris is Dustin’s friend is Mark’s friend was Eduardo’s. But Chris asks him out to lunch, they have a few beers, Chris talks about racism and Eduardo talks about probabilities, and it’s new, it’s strange, but maybe it’s going to be alright.




End file.
